Love demon
by Hopebeth96
Summary: This is a Story About Rosalie And Emmett In the 8th grade.. But a demon could ruin there life... Can They Fix everything? can they Save all the girls and guys from being abused by this Love Demon. so she calls herself but she is rlly just a evil devil
1. Chapter 1 The Diary Reader

When a Disaster is over Keep Your Head Held high

Chapter 1.

Rosalie's Pov.

I walked into the Water-Bay Middle school. I'm Rosalie Hale and I am in the 8th grade, I'm 14 years old, and my life is pretty good, Besides the fact that I get made fun of at school my life rocked. I was really beautiful, Straight A student, Funny and Out Going. I get Made fun of because I Don't Really like Dancing, cheerleading, all that stuff. I liked Basketball And Football. And the Girls at my school think that I am selfish wasting my beauty on games that make u make u dirty and sweaty.

"Hey, Rosalie, Are You Quitting Football and Basketball or something?" My Best friend, Alice Cullen. She saw my outfit. I decided it was enough that I had to get made fun of for just playing Football and Basketball, Then get made fun for dressing like a guy, I love Flannel shirts, But that had to change..

Today I was wearing, a Denim skirt, With White tights, Black high heels, a White Tank top, With a Cardigan.

"No Alice. I just think it's enough to be made fun of for playing it let alone dressing like one." I said.

"Well You look way better then Grace!!!" Alice quietly screeched. Alice is a fashion Freak.

"I know right?" I said Coping what a Spanish lady said on George Lopez Last night.

She laughed.

I laughed.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw grace staring at me with her jaw wide open.

"Well, Well, well , Rosalie Your so full of yourself you probably think your pretty, but your totally not!!!" Grace said. But what she said made it hard to believe because her jaw was open, and her voice clearly stated she was trying not to burst into tears. She hated when girls were prettier then her. I was Prettier then her I just never showed it. So now I will probably be popular now, But I really don't want too. She can keep her creepy popularity to herself I just didn't want to be made fun of anymore. Well Actually the only way I could become popular is if I quit my favorite sports, But why the heck would I do that when I love it and I am good at it.

"I just decided to dress more fancier got a problem with that?" I said sounding very confident.

"Actually, I do if you get any attention today your going to regret trying to look better then me." She said. Sometimes she just didn't make sense..

"Whatever, Nothing you could say or do to me would make me mad." I said. Really she couldn't. Unless she ever found out my crush on Emmett Cullen, Alice's Brother. And I never told anyone not even Alice, but it's all over my Diary's cover. He's Alice's Twin.

" We'll see about that, Hale!" She said. I just rolled my eyes. And laughed.

She Stomped away.

"Wow, Rose Your going to get it bad cause how are people not going to notice you." She said.

" Ally, She doesn't have any dirt on me" I said Laughing at Alice for getting so worried.

" Wow, She had so much dirt on me and spilled all of it!!" Alice said. That made me mad no one does that to my best friend. But that was kindergarten so Alice says. Then Emmett walked up.

"Hey, Girls" He said with his goofy grin.

"hey Big bro" Ally said.

"Hey Emmett" I said Softly.

" Well I was coming to ask you guys why Grace came up to me and said Rosalie's going to get it good.. But I think I know why now." He said looking me up and down.

"Yeah, She thinks I am trying to take her lime light." I said and Rolled my eyes.

"Well that's Grace for you" He said. He was on the football team so he had to hear her a lot since she was Cheer captain.

"How do you live with hearing her squeaky voice everyday?" I asked

"Well, I have no idea actually I think she has a crush on me or something because she's always flirting with me." He said and shuddered. I felt super Jealous.

" Wow, Emmett I didn't know girls liked you" She said Laughing.

"Hey!!" He said.

I had a straight face because I didn't find it funny. How could any girl not like him?

"Well, Time for basketball, I am so happy I don't do football on a school team, then I would have to hear Grace's super annoying voice" I said with a laugh. Me and Emmett did Basketball together. And I did football on a county team and not a school team because it was only for boys.

" Yeah , Bye Alice" Emmett said.

"Bye, Ally" I said. And hugged her. Then me and Emmett ran to the gym.

Grace's POV.

I was going to get Rosalie good. Just need to know how. If she has a diary this would make things so much easier. Let me get some information from Little Alice Cullen.

I smiled evil like.

"Hey, Alice. If you don't Tell me Where Rosalie hides her Diary I will spill your secret!!" I screamed in her face. She looked confused. "Uh. Grace She Doesn't Have one." Alice said she looked like she was really serious so I just walked away.

Who else would know if she had a diary.. The perfect person. Her Stepsister Isabella. Bella was Highly Scared of me. That just made it a lot easier.

"Bella, Tell me, Where does Rosalie Hide her Diary??" I asked.

" I Not suppose to say!" She said.

"You'd better or I will make you regret it." I said.

"uh.. Okay she Hides it In her Locker in a secret compartment." She said quickly look like she was about to start crying.

"Thanks, Isabella, you've been a big help." I said and laughed.

I ran to her locker. Took my Master key out that I stole from the Office. I unlocked it and felt it around the side till I felt a little door feeling thing. I opened it and there it was a little pink diary that says do not open. I opened it and read till I got to the perfect secret though it made me want to kill her even more. It read,

'Dear diary,

Today, I felt something more for Emmett Cullen, I think I have my first crush, but it's horrible because Alice Cullen is his twin sister and my best friend. And I think Grace likes him so if she ever found out she would kill me, plus she would tell the whole world my secret and I don't want anyone to know. What am I suppose to do? I can't tell anyone I will just forget this whole crush in the first place.

Rosalie Hale~

Oh, She is Dead!! No one crushes on my crush but me! Another thing on my to-do list is being nice to Alice Cullen something I was not looking forward too..

I ran to the Gym. And Walked in And waited till break. When they were on break I made my way to them.


	2. Chapter 2 The Secrets Are Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight sadly…

Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

"I know it was like Pink Jelly!" I said. To Rosalie when I heard a that dumb squeaky Voice.

Grace.

She Walked Up and said to Rosalie.

"Stay away from Emmett, Oh yeah I know your secret " She said Glaring at Rose. What Secret?

"What Secret?" Rose Asked my Question.

Then Grace Pulled a Pink Book from around her back, That Said Rosalie's Diary Do not Read.

Rose looked like she was about to cry.

" you took my Journal?!" She everything but Screamed in her face.

"Yup, And I know your every secret." She said. Evil smile on her face. I wanted to kill her, no one reads my Twin Sisters Best friend's Diary and gets away with it. Yes, I was Protective of anyone Close to my Family Especially my Twin Sister. Rosalie Tried to Grab the Journal, But Grace Slapped her on her Face.

" Your not getting this back Rosie, Until I think you will never talk to Emmett ever again. You will be my Slave till I am ready to give it back" She said she smiled, She looked like a witch when she did.

"Grace, Why the heck are you telling her to stay away from me? Me and her have been best buds since kindergarten next to Alice" I said. Looking confused.

"Oh well Rosalie Thinks.. Of you…m.." She started to say but Rose put her hand over Grace's Mouth, and said. "Fine, I will be your dumb freaking Slave" she said. She looked like she could have burst into tear right there. It must have been a big secret because Rosalie has seen what Grace's slaves have to do, and if you don't cooperate then she tells your secret then something else but we never find out because the girls that were her slaves always came back to school hair ratted, tears running down there cheeks and there always was a scar that had a G on there Hands. I don't know what she did to do a G shape Scar. But I was scared I mean Rosalie was My best Girl Bud. Her Big brother Jasper was my best guy, and Rosalie's Twin brother. bud And tonight I was going to talk to Jasper, see if he knows anything.

(authors note: Jasper and Rosalie are Twins and Alice and Emmett are Twins.)

Wait what? The Secret was about me. I really need to Talk to Jazz.

"Grace, I won't Talk to Emmett anymore. Can I have my journal back please?" She asked politely.

No! She was one of my best friends she can't just stop talking to me over a dumb secret.

"Well, Your not getting this back missy till you have Graduated Junior high and has been in high school for 3 years and you will be my slave till then, Maybe longer Depending on how Bad and selfish you are." She said.

WHAT?! That's Way too long! And if she ever Starts Flirting on me again I will mouth of to her!. But I just couldn't right now, Rose Kept giving me Warning glances to keep my mouth shut.

"Grace?!!?!?! Are you seriously telling me we can't even talk till we are out of high school?!" I almost yelled.

"Nope" She said.

That's a Relief.

"Nope, As in You two are never allowed to talk till your dead." She said. "But Emmett you and I can still talk" She said with a flirting smile.

I was about to Scream at the top of my lungs.

"Now, Emmy Will you please Leave me and Slave 5 alone so I can Explain everything to her." she said. Did she just call Rosalie Slave 5?

"No, Why should I?" I screamed.

"Because if you don't you Precious Rosalie will be harmed Badly" She said.

I looked at Rose's Face. She gave me a Expression that read , 'please leave'.

I looked Sadly at her and Walked out. When I got out of the Gym I ran to wear Jasper was waiting for a bus. Then Right when I was 2 feet away from him my phone Rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Emmy, If you tell anyone about this Rosalie and Alice will be harmed."

"I won't" I said. I was going to tell Jasper can Keep a Secret.

"JASPER!!" I yelled. He looked at me. His Happy expression now Worried when he saw my face.

"Yeah, Emmett?" He asked Trying to keep it normal but he wanted to scream what happened I could tell.

"Okay, did you know your sister had a diary?" I asked.

"Yeah, Why?" He asked.

"Grace got a hold of it." Was all I said.

"Holy Crap! But She tells me all her Secrets and there is nothing That Grace would use for blackmailing." He said.

"Was there any secret about me because Grace started to say something about me before Rosalie Put her Hand on Grace's Mouth.." I said.

"No….There was no secret about you, Is Grace Lying or did Rosalie not tell me a secret?" He asked.

"I guess she didn't Tell you a secret because she wouldn't have had to stop Grace from saying it. And plus she looked super nervous when she saw her diary in Grace's hands." I explained.

"Wait, Please don't Tell me That Grace is making my Sister into her slave?" He asked.

"I hate to tell you but she did." I said my eyes watering up.

"Crap, Is Grace letting her come home tonight because I remember some girls didn't get to stay at home a lot." He asked tears flowing down his cheek. I can't believe a 14 year old can do all that. I mean make Jazz Cry that's like impossible.

"I don't know. I need to get Ally I can't find her anywhere." I stopped dead in my tracks. 'Rosalie and Alice will be harmed.'

"Jasper, I think Grace has Ally too." I said now so furious I could swear there was smoke coming out.

"oh no, Doesn't Alice have a diary too? Because she wouldn't stay with Grace unless something was being held against her" Jasper said now scared. And Sad.

"Darn it! She does have one and she keeps it in her locker in the same place Rosalie does" I said

This was just great. I started banging my head lightly on the wall of the school.

Bella Came Walking out of the school Crying.

"at least my other sister isn't held hostage" Jasper said. Then he noticed her Crying and ran up and hugged her to comfort her.

"Jasper, I didn't mean too, I just couldn't get hurt again" Bella said Sobbing.

"what did you do Bella?" He asked.

"I told Grace where Rose Hid her Diary, I didn't want t get hurt again!" Bella said sobbing again. I was about to start getting mad at her. But then I thought why would she say she didn't want to get hurt again.

"What do you mean hurt again?" I asked.

She Rolled up her Sleeves there was a big G on her arm, And It was Bloody.

"She Cuts the Scar open Every time I disobey her." She said sobbing.

Jasper hugged her and Told her it was okay. Bella was a little younger she was in the 7th grade.

" Bella it's okay." I said.

Oh god if Rosalie and my sister walk out of that school with G's on there arms. I wouldn't know what to do.

It started getting really dark. I checked the time it was midnight. Then the PA system came on and Grace said. " Hi boy's and Bella, Slave 5 and Slave 6, may go home at this time, Remember Don't tell anyone or Alice and Rosalie will get hurt, maybe killed. Remember also ALICE WILL NOT TALK TO JASPER AND EMMETT SHALL NOT TALK TO ROSALIE I HAVE GUARDS WATCHING IF YOU GUYS TALK YOU WILL GET HURT any way have a nice night" . Have a nice night what the heck it was almost 1 in the morning. Me and Jasper where going to take the blame so the girls didn't get in trouble.

When they came out, Rosalie Made sure not to look at me and Alice did the same with Jasper.

"JASPER!!!" Rosalie ran and Hugged him. She was Crying. Alice was Crying also. Bother there makeup was smeared Everywhere. There arms looked Really Stiff. Then Alice Sat down in a chair, and the chair touched her arm so slightly I wouldn't have noticed. But she scream ouch so loudly , I could have sworn I heard Grace Laugh.

I Stomped over to Alice, Pulled her Sleeve up, Slowly so I didn't hurt and just what I thought a big bloody G, on her arm.

"Alley, why did you let her do this?" I asked MY voice cracking I felt like crying.

"I'm Lucky that's what she said, she said she would do way worse to Rosalie tomorrow, Because of her secret. And I don't want anyone to know my secret" Ally said.

"Rosalie, Did Grace Cut your arm too?' Jasper asked.

"No, but she's going to be doing way worse to me tomorrow" She said Crying. I Walked up Going to Comfort her. But she hid behind Jasper. Oh yeah she wasn't suppose to talk or look at me.

Jasper Sat beside her, and Talked to her in a whisper. I helped Alice out of her Chair. And me, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Rosalie and we walked Home.

When we got home We got yelled at but not Grounded. I was the most to get yelled at. Alice Was let go when I said it was 100% my fault……

Jasper's POV

When I got home my mom wasn't mad. She just Gave me the same ole lecture.

I finally Got Rosalie to Calm down. As much as she hated me calming her down before this now she always refused to talk to mom.

They really need to tell someone. This is horrible.

"Rose, Dude Get up" I said.

"I'm up" she said sitting up Fast.

"Get Dressed it's almost time to go." I said.

"Okay, Jazzy" she said.

"After that I have a Question" I said. I wanted to know what her secret was…maybe it would help.

"Okay.. She Took clothes to her bathroom and in about 1 seconds she came out looking like she just came out of a makeover salon. She was quick at changing.

"So what's your question?" She asked.

"I wanted to know what your secret is.." I said.. In a question way.

"Oh uh… Oh look there it's time for school" she said running out of her room.. Avoiding my question.

"Rosalie, We use to tell each other everything" I said.

"Yeah…I know but this one I don't want a single person too know I didn't even tell you so you have to understand." She said. God what was so big about her secret I mean. She even told me.. When she stole my Dad's matches and Burned Alice's Teddy bear witch turned out that Alice didn't care about the bear. She just ended up giving her a lecture about matches. Ha!

"Rosalie, Please? I Can't Stand not knowing why you are getting hurt." I said. Tears sliding down my cheeks I usually don't cry but when it comes to my twin sister what am I suppose to do? Laugh?

"Fine." She said her cheeks were red.

She looked everywhere around her then pulled me into her room shut the door.

"I--I---I" she said.

"Rosalie, It's Fine it's not like I will laugh at you" I said. I would never laugh at her ever.

"okay" She said. She grabbed a pen and wrote something on a piece of paper. And handed it to me. I stared in shock it read: *I have a crush on Emmett.

I can't Believe my Sister Liked Emmett. My best Guy bud. And her best Guy friend. She hid her face under a pillow.

"Rosalie, It's okay. I like Alice the same way…wait did I just say that out loud?" I said. Ugh! I can't Believe I said that out loud.

"yup you did" She said giggling.

"Why Are you letting Grace do this to you? That isn't such a bad Secret I think Emmett would rather beable to talk to you the watch you get hurt." I said.

"how come you're the smart one? It doesn't matter anyways Alice is not going to tell anyone her secret" She said.

" Well Do you want to see her get hurt? And I am sure she doesn't want to see you get hurt badly today, Emmett called today and told me that Alice, when she was getting her arm cut. That Grace told her what she was going to do to you and I would rather you spill your secret." I said Suddenly scared again thinking about that phone call.

"Fine. I'm going to tell Alice we should give it up Grace will tell everyone anyway." Rosalie said. And I knew She was Right.

Alice's POV

"Ally, I have a question" Emmett said to me as he walked in my room.

"Yeah , Emmy?" I asked scared about what he was going to ask/

"What was your secret?" That's exactly what I was afraid of.

"uh…..I'll Text it to you" I said To chicken to say it out loud. I picked up my phone and Text my message to him…

Emmett's POV.

My phone beeped and I opened it and read the message .. Wow it was exactly what I thought. It read: I have a crush on Jasper!!' I was still shocked it was true…..


	3. Chapter 3 Love demon comes to be noticed

Emmett's POV

I walked back to her room. She has her Face into a pillow…Gosh girls will do anything for their secrets not to be revealed!!!

"Ally, That's not a bad secret." I said not mentioning they were getting hurt over this stupid secret that I bet lots of people know, the way she looks at him its completely Legit.

"Yes it is Emmett!!! You know how many girls will kill me if they knew? You and Jasper are the most popular guys in the school!!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, Calm down.. Like Jasper or Me would let you get hurt about that but with Grace well that's a Different story.. But if everyone knew the secret she wouldn't have anything she could hold on you." I said . Then the phone started Ringing.

"I will be right back" I told Alice.

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh.. Emmett … uh hi.. Can I speak to Alice?" She asked… Wow she never use to talk to me like that over the phone she sounded all Nervous..

Rosalie's POV

Dang. Why did Emmett have to answer the phone I just made a fool of myself.

"Hello?" Alice asked.

"Hey Alice… I told Jazz my secret and he told me to Just give up and let Grace tell…" I said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I can not let Jasper know!!!!" Alice Screamed.

"Ally, Why does it matter if Jazzy knows your secret it's not like its about him?!" I said.

"no it's uh not…" She said you could totally hear that she was lying.

"Ally spill it, but wait for me to get out of the room cause Jasper is in here watching TV." I said.

"What how come I can't know it is about me!" Jasper said. I just playfully kicked him and left the room.

"Okay spill it Alice" I said.

"Okay well I have a huge Crush on your brother and now that I've tell you mine you tell me yours.." Alice said.

"oh is Emmett in the room? He needs to leave if he is." I said.

"No he's not in here he just went to the kitchen" she said.

"Okay, I have a crush on your brother… Isn't that weird?" I said

"Wow…. How do you like Emmett?!" Alice said Giggling.

"Well how do you like Jazz" I said.

"Okay okay … still I am not taking a chance of Jasper finding out.." Alice said.

"Well Your going to have too….." I said knowing that Jasper liked her too and that would be awesome!!

"Rose!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come on!! I'd Rather be beat then Tell my secret to anyone…" She said.

"you told me" I said.

"And Emmett but that's not the point you are my best friend and Emmett would have gotten it out of me easily….." Alice said.

"Yeah your probably Right…Wait Ally I think I have a idea maybe we can pretend that we got through to Grace and that she let us go and just gave up and said she would never tell, cause you know now that they know they would never let us keep our secrets so.. We just got to live through it say we were at study hall all that kind a stuff cause frankly I don't want Emmett finding out my secret, Like you don't want Jazz to know yours. " I said wow that was a mouthful.

"Yes!! Perfect!!!!" Alice Screamed.

"God, Alice Settle down!!!" I said laughing.

" I know I know.. Tomorrow is going to be Crap anyways see you in the morning!!" Alice said.

"Bye" I said then Hung up.

Jasper's POV

"What was that about…did you Get Alice to agree?" I asked as I walked in..

"Yup!!!" She said. She punched me in the shoulder and ran up to her Room.

"wow that was weird…" I said to myself.

I decided to Text Emmett see if he knew anything.

*Jasper* Hey, Emmett Rosalie is being Really weird, I told her to get Alice to Agree to Just giving up and she said she did but I really just don't know because she punched me in the shoulder….*

*Emmett* Alice is Acting Weird Also, But I mean there 14 year old girls…what do you expect.. Also their our Twins…As in Siblings they will always be weird to us….*

*Jasper* I guess your Right….You 2 still coming over for movie night?*

Emmett* yup*

Jasper's POV

After That…I ran upstairs to tell Rosalie they were coming over…

I knocked on the Door.

"Come in!" Rosalie said.

She was on her bed, Watching some Sad movie… she was Crying from the movie is was rated saddest movie in the world….

"Alice and Emmett are coming over for movie night.." I said.

"K.." She said..

"Awesome" I said then walked out of her room and downstairs.

The doorbell rang but it was only 4:30 Emmett and Alice Weren't Coming over till 6:30.

I walked to the door and opened it without looking out the peep hole. And when I opened it. Grace was standing Right there…

"Hey Jazzy!!" She said in this annoying flirty voice.

"What do you want?" I asked

"What did I do wrong?" She asked.

"Uh you totally like kidnapped my Sister!! Just because of a Secret!!" I practically yelled.

"Jasper.. All girls do this even Rosalie and Alice I mean they did it to me!! And plus we all already knew each others every secret cause we girls tell each other everything in the girls locker room." Grace said.

" So.. You guys do this all the time? It's kind a hard to believe that.." I said. Then all of a sudden she kissed, me on the lips and I tried to get away. But I felt Paralyzed…Like she had Magic to paralyze me or something. After she pulled away I couldn't move I tried with everything I could to move but I couldn't.

"Oh yeah Jazzy I can do things…That you will never believe and You and Emmett are going to help me out…Now it's time to Go to Emmett's and your coming with me." She said then she Hugged me.. When she pulled away I had no control of my legs and they were now following her. When we got to Emmett's house. She told me to stay in the car. And then I opened my big mouth and said.

"No I'm leaving and tried to unlock the car door but of course she just leaned over the seat and kissed me on the lips for 7 seconds and of course I couldn't pull away cause I was paralyzed from whatever venom was on her lips…And she used way more venom (whatever she calls it) and made me feel paralyzed, of course, but this time it just felt stronger…..and I felt weaker…

She hopped out of the car and walked up to his door step.

Grace's POV

I Rang the doorbell at Emmett's house…They would soon Fall in love with me if I keep using my power to control and stop there bodies.. Because depending how much you use It on a person it soon makes them fall in love with me don't ask me why I have no idea I don't make the rules to being a Love Demon.

Oh well This would probably be the 300th guys that have fallen in love with me cause I use my power on them a little to much….oh well that will mean they will hate Alice and Rosalie…I love being a love Demon.

Emmett finally answered the door.

"Grace Get away from my house!!" Emmett Screamed in my Face..

"Emmy!!! Why did you yell at me!!? " I said. Acting as If we were Dating.

"Don't call me Emmy….and you know why!!" He screamed again

"oh Emmy!!!" I said then Kissed him on the Lips.

Now he is paralyzed.

"Now Emmett. I have powers you will never believe… and if you don't help me then Jasper Alice and Rosalie are DEAD!" I said.

"Fine I'll help you.." He said not able to barley move his lips cause they were paralyzed I kissed him for a good ten seconds so he will be paralyzed unless I hug him.

I pulled him outside. And too the car where he sat besides Jasper. Jasper couldn't even movie his eye lid so he was staring into space ha! I am good at this! My plan was to make Rosalie and Alice Completely hurt because Emmett and Jasper Both were Deeply in love with me….of course I could only Kiss and Hug Jasper while Alice was around .. Then with Rose I would do Emmett.. I don't want them to think I am some weirdo who dates to 14 year olds at the same time!!

" Okay.. If you guys don't want anyone killed I suggest when I Kiss you hug you or do any relationship stuff you pretend you Love me more then life its self.. Other wise people will get hurt and killed." I said.

They nodded Slowly cause they could barely move…

"okay…Then Jasper Get out with me and we are going back to Emmett's house you will Kiss me and hug me good night…" I said. I went to his car door opened it and Hugged him….till her was in my control….The only way for them not to be in my control anymore is if they Get Kissed by another girl they Loved.. And I wouldn't let that happen…He walked beside me.. I grabbed his hand he tried to pull away but I kissed his hand so now that was paralyzed…

When we got to the door step.. I rang the doorbell… and started Kissing Jasper.. I put his hands on my back and I put my hands in his hair.. He Growled a little I can't control sounds I can only control him from saying anything…. Alice opened the door.

Alice POV

I skipped to the door and Opened it and when I opened it there was my Love and my Enemy making out……How does he Love her it's not right…I was about to burst into tears but I had to wonder what was Grace and Jazzy doing at my house…?

I cleared my Throat.. Too get their attention…Grace slowly moved her head up away from My Jasper's Lips..

"Why are you Kissing my I mean Jasper on my porch?" I asked about to cry..

" Jasper Came to come get you for Movie night and we ran into each other and started talking and things just clicked…so come on we are going now…" Grace said.

"Jasper?" I asked.

" Yup We love each other to death.." He looked like he Tried to throw in a sarcastic Laugh but he was froze.

" Well I don't want to mess up your wonderful evening just go have fun without me…" I said and Slammed the door and Ran up to my room crying.

Jasper's POV.

I can't Believe Grace just made me do that to my True love.. And I wonder why Alice looked like she was about to start Crying maybe she liked me…

"Emmett's turn!!" Grace said when we got to my house…Oh crap! She's Going to kiss Emmett in front of Rosalie….My lips weren't paralyzed anymore so I said something..

"Grace please don't do this to Rosalie!! This is probably her worst nightmare PLEASE!! I can't see her hurt!!" I said. She Just then Turned her way from where she was going to Emmett's door to mine.

"Shut up!!! Unless you would rather see Rosalie in a Hospital!!" She Yelled at me then Kissed me to paralyze me…and I wouldn't be able to talk for another hour…or even move for another 7 hours…

Grace's POV

God Why do they have to be so ugh.. I Hugged Emmett So I could Control him with my mind…

I Made a picture in my mind of him holding my hand then his hand was in my hand….This was the hardest power cause you could only think of that one thing for it to work… I walked to the porch and I locked the door…and Rang the door bell… and started Kissing Emmett.. I put a picture in my brain of him hugging me tightly to him while we were kissing and then it happened.

Rosalie's POV

The doorbell rang it must be Alice and Emmett it was almost 6:30.. I walked to the door and opened it… I almost screamed… Grace and Emmett where Kissing on my Porch!!! Why is Emmett Holding her Tight and kissing her back?!!?

"uh Excuse me…why are ya'll kissing on my porch??" I said it was suppose to sound tough but I was on the rang of tears so it sounded scratchy…

"Oh… I came here to drop off your Mp3 player you left at school and Emmett just started kissing me….so now we are dating sorry Rose can't do anything about love…."Grace said..

Emmett looked at me sadly then Grace Pulled his face so hard that it could have ripped his head off…and she Kissed him. Now his face had no emotion. Weird…

I gulped.

"I care because" I said..

"Cause you Love him of course!!" She said. Crap.

Emmett looked at me no Emotion….

"Yeah I do Love him with all my heart and you know that your doing this to hurt me!!" I screamed!

"Ha ha I seem to remember I had the crush on him first.. And he loves me and thinks you're a weirdo that's always smothering him…" She said.

"Emmett. You really think I am smothering you?" I asked…

He looked like he was trying to shake is head but he ended up nodding…

"Well if that's how you feel get away from me…" I screamed.

"come on Emmy we are not wanted here." Grace said then Left.

I slammed the door and fell to the floor crying..

Jasper's POV.

I heard her Scream at them and I heard her Crying…Then grace came back…

"Jasper.. You are free to go for now but if you tell her anything She's dead and so is Alice!" She said.

"Yes Ma'am" I said wow I can't believe I said that she must have made me cause I meant to say fine…

"Now go." She said. I ran to the house. I opened the door. And There was Rosalie Crying on the floor.

I picked her up off the floor and put her on the couch…(I am really strong from football)

"Rosalie…It's alright" I said. I knew Grace was going to this but what could I have done to stop it?

"Jazz!!! *sob* Why *sob* did Emmett do that to me!?" She said between Sobs and sniffles.

"Rosalie…. I don't think Emmett mean to hurt you he didn't know you liked him…" That's all I could say to keep from blurting the truth.

She started Crying harder. …..


	4. Chapter4 u want to kill grace yet?

Jasper's POV

"Come on, Rosalie, Let's Get Alice to come over but I am probably not going to be in the house when she is cause she is kind a mad at me okay.. "

"Okay.. I'll Call her" Rose said.

~Emmett's POV~

I finally snapped out of my trance, Oh my gosh, Rosalie Liked me and Then Grace Kissed me in front of her… That's What Grace is up to she is trying to do.

That Sucks. I actually Liked Rosalie Back. And now I will never get to get within 20 feet of her without her beating me up wait! If Alice Tells Rosalie that Jasper Kissed Grace and If Rose says that Grace kissed me then they will know something is up.

~Rosalie's POV~

I dialed Alice's Cell phone number so she would know it's me.. She never answers the house phone who even knows why.

"Hello?" Alice said she sounded like she had been crying.

"Hey can you come over I just calmed down from crying and you sounded like you were crying" I said about to crack and start crying.

"oh.. Is Jasper There? If he is he better stay like 50 feet. Away from me. I hate him." Alice said. Wow this morning she Liked Jasper now she hated him wow what did Jazzy do?

"Okay, he will stay out of the room but what did he do?" I asked.

"It doesn't Matter…. I just am going to come over and I can watch the movie with you and Emmett Jasper isn't there." Alice said.

"Umm… Well I am not exactly talking to Emmett" I said.

"Oh…. Well I'm not going to ask why but I am coming over anyway and I am going to hurt him when I get home" Alice said, You got to love her. Only person aloud to beat up Emmett is.. Well her of course and she takes advantage of that.

"Thank you" I said, and hung up we never really say bye..

"JASPER!!!!" I screamed.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE ALICE CRY?!" I asked.

"Nothing!! I would never make Ally cry wait….does she like me?" He asked. How would that help?

"YES!!!! What did you do!!!?" I screamed again.

"Oh god….. I hate That Freaking Demon!!!!" He screamed.

"What did you do?! Please tell me!!" I said with my puppy dog eyes though I was Furious at him.

"Well… Grace, Kind a Threatened me so I had to do it….. Grace made me Kiss her in front of Alice at first I didn't know why now I seriously do……" He said then he started banging his head on the wall.

"Jazzy…I won't Tell anyone Except Alice okay?" I said.

He nodded.

"Okay and she promises to Act heartbroken at school" I laughed.

He did a weak, Weak smile.

Alice Knocked on the door.

I pushed Jasper out of the room. And opened the door so she could come in. she had really red puffy eyes.

"Hey Ally…"

"Hey Rosalie, Jasper is Gone right?" she asked.

" Yeah about that he is but… Do you really think he would Kiss Grace after what she does to me..?" I asked.

"No, I guess not then why did he do it?" She asked.

"He was Threatened by her….. So he had to….He told me and he Never lies to me" I said.

"Really? That's a Relief….Now I just want him to Like me." She said.

" You can go talk to him" I said.

"Okay….But what if I chicken out?" Alice said.

"Just go!" I said laughing. I kind a felt sad that Emmett Kissed Grace… and a Kiss that Intense he wouldn't be in some Trance… He was holding her…Kissing her back….It made me feel angry….I never wanted to hear the name Grace or Emmett again,

~Alice's POV~

I walked into the Laundry room Were Jasper was on his Laptop…. He had his head in his hands….

"Hey Jasper?" I said, Quietly.

" Oh hey Alice what's up?," He said.

"I just can't believe Grace made you do that….and it made me really mad… Cause I really like you…and I can't believe I said that out loud anyways… so yeah.. But this is a new low even for her,," I said.

"Yeah it is really low…. And Gosh you really like me… Well since you said it… I've had a huge crush on you since like 1st grade." He said.

"Wow me too.. When we met.." I said,

~Jasper's POV~~~~

"I can't believe you like me…" I said.

"Well this will prove it" She leaned to me and Kissed me on the Cheek,

"I think it does…." I said.

" Oh, I will Act like I completely hate on you at school." Alice said.

"Sounds Okay…. That means we could only hang out in my house… since your next door too Grace."

I said.

"Yup.. If my mom leaves my at home alone I am coming over here. Too scary…" She said.

I laughed. "That is true. She is Evil I mean She got her Wish she got to Kiss Emmett Like 3 times" I said.

"oh my god! She kissed Emmett? Does Rosalie know?" she asked.

"I think so….She kissed him on our porch and Rose was watching cause she opened the door." I said.

"Oh god that's why she was crying… and yes Rose will never Get Emmett Back….Cause Grace has a huge creepy Crush on him" Alice said.

"Yup! That really sucks…She's going to be crying for a while." I said. I hate seeing her cry.

" me too" Alice said.

"Let's go watch the movie." I said and got up and helped her up.

"Yeah" Alice said.

We walked back into The living room. Rosalie Was on the couch laying there, Holding a Tissue in a fist, that was holding her head up. She was Watching some Sad movie.

"Rosalie! Why are you watching Sad movies? Why are you crying… You know Emmett was probably in a Trance like I was." I said.

"no he wasn't he was kissing her back holding her super tight… He looked Really in Love with her…and Alice said that you looked Frozen like she was kissing a stone." She said.

"I'm sure it might not mean anything" Alice said.


	5. Chapter 5 Rosalie's Happy but not 4 long

**Rosalie's POV**

**I was really sad.**

"**It might not mean anything" Alice said.**

"**Yeah right!" I said. With Anger in my voice not directed to her.**

"**Rosalie, I saw Grace put the Trance on him!" Jasper said.**

"**I was the one who saw him! I was the one who had to watch my only ever love kiss my enemy… And look like he was really into it! Jasper!!! Grace Told my secret to Emmett , and guess what he did kept that evil grin on his face!" I said Barley stopping to breathe tears were flooding out and my voice was really hoarse. **

"**Jasper can I talk to you in the hall?" Alice asked.**

"**Yeah, Sure" Jasper said and followed. I followed quietly so they wouldn't hear me and I hid behind the wall.**

"**Yes Alice?" Jasper asked.**

"**Jasper, I am starting to wonder from what Rosalie said.. If he really wasn't in a trance…" Alice said. **

"**I was wondering that too…."Jasper said. Looking a little sad.**

"**My stupid Brother wouldn't dare!! I will talk to him when I get home…if he is even home." Alice said,**

"**I'm so confused Ally, How did we even get into this mess why us?" Jasper said.**

" **Jazzy, it's because Emmett was Hanging out with me and Rosalie more then he was with Grace…." Alice said.**

"**Well I give up! My sister is hurt! We can't let this go any father! We should just let Grace deal with whatever.. Cause we all know that none of us would hurt each other. We will always be a group of friends nothing can change that…" Jasper said.**

"**Jazzy, your right.. We can't do this anymore….we can't take her crap any longer…She has gotten me to cry my heart out and Rosalie, but.. Actually, Emmett told me one time that her really liked Rosalie why would he kiss Grace, He always turned girls down because of his liking to Rosalie…" Alice said remembering.**

"**oh my god. He told me that too how come I didn't remember that?! Okay I guess, Grace has a stronger power she didn't use on me" Jasper said.**

"**That's Weird, Ugh Freaky year" Alice said and grabbed Jasper's hand and drag him out into the living room where I had ran and sat.**

"**Okay, guys I need to go see ya'll at school tomorrow!" Alice said. Hugged me and kissed Jasper on the cheek and left.**

"**That's nasty.. Oh well." I said. Trying not to cry.**

"**Well get use to it sis.." Jasper said. Smiling weakly.**

"**Jasper…. What am I going to do.. I loved him!" I said. Even after what I heard them say I just couldn't get over it like someone had glued a mental picture to my brain.**

"**It's okay, Rosalie.. Do you really think Emmett would kiss Grace after what grace has done to you and yes it's the same thing you said to Alice when she was crying about me.. Wow she actually cried…over me…" Jasper said.**

"**uh, bro no helping." I said and giggled a little he had started staring into space day dreaming it was so funny.**

"**Oh, sorry I just love her so much!" Jasper said.**

"**That sounded cheesy" I laughed.**

"**Hey!!! I really do love her!" Jasper said.**

"**Yeah.. I know!" I said.**

**Then Jasper walked off to his room.**

**I sighed.**

**I took my laptop and signed on face book of course Emmett was on and by 3rd second I was on he had sent me 78 IM's saying sorry!! I really didn't kiss her I felt disconnected from my body and I typed back. **

**-It's Alright Emmy I believe you….- I typed.**

**-Thank you! I really would never kiss her!! Cause I love you!- he replied. I screamed.**

**Jasper's POV**

**I heard Rosalie Scream I ran downstairs. And she was dancing around the living room singing, YMCA, I started laughing my head off.**

"**Rosalie!!! Rosalie!!" I said trying to get her attention.**

"**Oh yeah Jazzy?" She said she said with the freaking hugest smile I had ever seen in my life.**

"**What's up with you" I asked.**

" **uh.. The best think possible just happened Emmett just said he loved me!!" She screamed with happiness she ran at me and threw her arms around my neck. **

"**I'm so happy Jazzy you don't even know!!!" She said. As she let go.**

"**Ha I think I do" He said.**

**I laughed.**

**Popping sound. **

"**OOH A IM!! BRB!" She screamed and ran for the computer.**

**Rosalie's POV**

**I ran to my laptop on the kitchen counter..**

**And the IM was from Emmett.**

**-are you there?- he typed.**

**-Yup I'm here! I was singing YMCA and my bro was laughing at me..- I said.**

**- Wow.. I knew there was a reason I loved you!!! Besides being you of course…- he replied.**

**-*Giggles*-**

**Jasper's POV**

**Oh god did I look that mushy with Alice, Oh Gross!! That's really mushy!!!!**

"**Did I look like that with Alice?" I asked.**

"**Totally, Even worse actually cause Emmy isn't even here!!!" she said giggling at something Emmett said on Face book.**

**This was a funny time….**


	6. Chapter 6 too much power

Rosalie's pov

Me and Jasper were sitting in the kitchen eating Grilled Cheese, I heard a Knock on the door.

"I'll Get it" Jasper says.

He got up and walked to the door.

"Gettttttttttt---" I heard him say. But he was cut off.

Then there was a thud. I ran to the front door.

Jasper was there and who i think was Grace. Grace was Hugging him crying into to his Shoulder. He Was Hugging her back.

J'sPOV

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" I said Immieditly

i got up and walked to the door, i opned it and i immideietly screamed--

"Geeeettttt---" I screamed trying to say Get out of my house. It was Grace, But she Immidiatly Hugged me and started crying.

I felt the need to comfort her.

"What's Wrong?" I said, Hugging her back. Trying to comfort her. I Didn't Want to but i guess she tranced me to be like this cause my mind didn't want to do it it wanted to hit her. but my body and lips thought otherwise.

"E-e-emett said he love Rose,But we were dating!!" She cried.

Bull crap. Is what i wanted to say.

"It's Okay There are Better guys for you then Emmett" I said. wait what the freak? why did i say that.

"Thank you Jazzy i knew i could count on you! I'll see ya later" She said. and hugged me goodbye.

"Jasper?!!!!" Rosalie said,

I felt Lightheaded I fell aginst the wall..

"JASPER!!!!" Rosalie Screamed and Helped me up.

"I'm okay...i think" I said weakly.

"Grace must have used a Really strong power on you! cause your so weak you can't even stand up!" she said.

"Ya..." I said.

"I'm Going to Call Ally!" She said and grabbed her cell phone off the coffee table.

"Ally? Hey! Come over here now! Grace Was Just here, and She used alot of power on Jazzy He's Really weak he can barley Talk!" Rosalie Said so fast i almost didn't Understand her.

"Okay Thanks Ally See you in a few mintues!" Rosalie said and hung up.

"Ally's on her way" I said.

"Okay" I said. and my eyes flutterd trying to stay open, and i fell asleep.

Last thing i heard was Rosalie's Frantic Yells.

Rosalie's POV

"Jasper! JAsper!! Stay Awake please!! we don't know if you okay!:" I screamed. tears falling down my face. what if he possibly goes into a coma!?!?! what was i suppose to do?!

"Oh my god! Rosalie, Is Jasper okay?! are you okay?! "Alice Screamed when she Walked in and Jasper was Lying on the floor unconciois and i was sitting her crying.

"He Fell asleep!! Nothing Kept him from staying awake i've i've Tried Waking him! But he doesn't even stirr!!" I screamed crying.

"NO!! JAZZY!!! Wake up!!!! Please!!!" Alice screamed Crying.

no response.....

"Let's Get him on the couch." Alice said.

"Okay"I said. I said pulling him up and putting his hand around me and Alice's Shoulders and Walked him to the couch. wich was hard since he couldn't Move his feet.

I heard the door Open.

"Rosalie Jasper? I'm home!" My mother Yelled from the front door. me and Alice Quickly Wiped away our Tears,

"Oh hey mom!" I said when she walked into the living room.

"Why is Jasper Asleep?" My mom asked.

"Tired, He played Baseball with me today." I said quickly lying.

"Oh, Alright." She said, and Walked to the kitchen to start on dinner,

"Alice do you want ot go to my room?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure" She said. and Grabbed her Cell phone and walked up the stiars with me.

We walked into my sky blue room, and Sat on my daybed.

"Ally, Do you think he will be alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hope so." Alice said,

"I'm going to get on Facebook so we can talk to Emmett" I said.

I logged on, He was on,

"is he always on the computer?" I asked laughing a little.

"Pretty much.." Alice said.

I Opened a Chat box and typed.

*Hey Emmy! R U There?*

Yes i'm Here What's up? Is what he typed back

*Grace, Came to our house...And She Mind controlled Jazzzy agan -_- and now Jasper Went unconcisous.*

Oh god! Is he Okay? are you okay? Is Alice okay?

*Calm down me and Ally are Fine, were still wondering if Jasper is okay....Hopefulyl he's Just Taking a Nap or somthing*

Okay Call me with a update later..I am going to a baseball game to get out of the house cause Grace is Gardening its sooo wrong.

*haha Miss cool isnt so cool.*

haha ya Well cya later

*Bye Emmy!*

Bye Rosalie

~Emmett has signed off~

I signed off. and Turned to Alice.

"Gardening seriously i bet she was spying on him.." I said.

"That's what i was thinking!" She laughed.

I laughed.


	7. Chapter 7 Oo

Emmett's pov

Wait Rosalie said Jasper was passed out.... Maybe we could try to stop Grace first we need to learn everything we can about demons.

And everything about Grace... I turned my bike on a sharp turn and headed to Jasper' s and Rosalie' s house.

When i got there; I knocked on the door.

Rosalie's mom answered the door.

"Hi Emmett, Jasper is asleep Rosalie is in her room with your sister" she said while smiling.

"Okay, Thanks" i said and went to Rosalie' s room.

They were there, god only knows what they were talking about.

"Hi Emmett, didn't think you'd be here, what's up?"

Rosalie said.

"I think we should try to stop Grace. Completely" i said.

" I agree but how?" Alice asked.

"first off we need to learn everything we can about Demons.. All the myths and legends just everything about them and what they can do. " I said.

"Okay we can start when Jazzy wakes up" Alice stated.

"Okay but just for help with this mission we should time how long he's passed out" i said sounding smart.

"okay my cell phone has a stop watch we'll add 10 min. To the orginal time for the exact time he's been out" Rosalie said and darn she sounded smarter then me. Oh well.

15 minutes later Jasper woke up.

"Okay he was passed out for exactly 25 minutes. Give or take a minute." Rosalie said.

"You feeling okay, Jazzy?" Alice asked sitting beside Jasper.

"Yeah, why what's happening?" Jasper asked.

"Grace knocked you out some how."I said not turning away from the computer where i was researching.

"why would Grace knock me out isn't she the girl who always tries to flirt with you?" Jasper asked. Wait did he lose his memory?

"Jasper, what's the last thing you remember?" Rosalie asked.

"The last thing i remember is coming home fro4Im the big game and falling asleep on the couch" Jasper said.

Wait the big game was 3 months ago!

"Jasper that game was 3 months ago!!!" Alice yelled.

"how is that possible it was Today!" Jasper said.

"Jazzy!!!! It's March! That was 3 months ago!!" Alice said.

"oh my gosh i'm so confused when did you start calling me Jazzy? Though i like it.... But guys how did i just forget 3 months of my life?!" Jasper said seriously freaking out.

"Sorry" Alice said.

"There is no time to explain the point is Grace is a freak and she knocked you out and you lost your memory of the last three months. Since we don't look like people who are scared enough of her to keep our mouths closed so she is probably going erase our memory so that we don't remember her telling us what she is but she used a little to muh power and now Jasper doesn't remember anything in the past months including..... Oh i probably shouldn't mention that one i'll leave that to Alice but we need to stop her" I said almost mentioning the fact he told Alice he liked her.

"Alice?" Jasper asked confused.

"oooh this is getting good anyone have popcorn" I said.

Rosalie laughed.

Alice glared at me her loving brother.

"nothing that's important enough to mention right now" Alice said looking at her feet.

"ugh YOU BOTH SAID YOU LIKED EACH OTHER OKAY LETS MOVE ON" i yelled so we could move on.

Jasper and Alice were red faced. They looked like tomatos haha I'm funny i should be a comedian!!!

"oh wow.... Okay what are we doing?" Jasper asked.


	8. Chapter 8 Oo prt 2

A/N hey guys this is the continuous chapter something happened and the other half didn't go with its buddy lol anyways hope you enjoy the rest of it the chapter.-------  
Emmett' s POV  
"okay i've been searching online about demons and i found something that we might be able to work with..okay Grace doesn't know her own strength, and suposidly if they used to much power they will weaken. And the person who was originally in the body of Grace will go back." I said.

"Wait so you mean Grace isn't the donkey we've been dealing with for 3 years???" Jasper asked.  
"Nope actually Grace was a really super sweet girl me and Rosalie talked to her all through elementry school but then on the first day of 6th grade she was really mean and all, it says here Demons take the place of humans they torture people and soon they grow human emotions explaining how Grace has a huge crush on me and got ticked off when she found out Rosalie' s secret. It also says Demons don't kill humans usually when a demon takes over a Humans body they want something from this earth or they simply want to be human." I said all in two breaths.  
"where did the real Grace go?" Rosalie asked.  
"it says that they are like ghostly i guess, meaning not dead but that she will be so called Ghostly figure till the demon goes out of the humans body and the demon can't be in a humans body for more years so that means the real Grace will return to her body soon but usually the demons switch humans almost immeditly." i said.  
"that's so said she missed four years of her life..." Alice said feeling guilty.  
"yeah but ill think shell she be happy to be back and demons can't survive in the same body ever again so they have to switch humans, usually when humans return back to there bodies they are not harmed." i said.  
"oh wow" Jasper said.  
"okay now that we know the facts we need a plan" Rosalie said sounding determained.  
"yeah we should get that demon out of Grace' s body. I'm not going to wait 6 months to see what happens" Alice said.  
"okay we need to weaken the demon so that the demon can't stand the weakness and leaves Grace' s body" Jasper said. Dude why is everyone taking my lime light i was the only one sounding smart a few minutes ago....  
I glared at Jasper.  
"what?"he said.  
"your seeming all smart and you dont remember three months of your life you took the limelite" i said pouting...  
"Emmett that's not important right now" Rosalie said.  
I sighed. "okay" i said.  
She smiled. Probably thinking she could get me to dance around like a chicken if she wanted too.  
Hey that would be fun!!!!!  
"okay guys. We need to figure this crap out.." Alice said for like i think the first time in century' s okay I'm over reacting i think she said something earlier.  
Ouch my brain hurts. Too much thinking for one day.  
I let them plan everything i jusy listened.  
XX. XX. XX. XX.  
A/N hey guys did you like that part of the last chapter something messed up and only half of he last chapter actually went up.. So.. And don't get all crazy up and spelling errors or punctuation errors i wrote the whole chapter on my itouch ill go and fix those later. But at least you get the other part to the last chapter again sorry about that!!!!  
Review if you read please


End file.
